zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell!:Rules and Policies
Rules and Policies page was created on June 7, 2017. Last updated on July 16, 2017. To see the changes that were made, hover over the down arrow and select "History". These rules, guidelines, regulations, and policies are still work-in-progress and may update over time. Breaking rules may result in an account suspension or a ban. Minor rule breakings may result in warnings or a short timeout. Major rule breakings may result in a week or more suspension. Creating or editing articles * If you have a feeling in the need to edit or fix an article on the Wiki, you may do so. Don't be afraid to even make small changes or fixes. A lot of articles need to be fixed with proper grammar and such. * Adding edit summary isn't required but it will help us know what changes you made. * Refrain from posting vulgar, inappropriate, or adulterated content in articles. * Do not vandalize pages, removing valuable information, or post invalid information. * Do not self-promote, advertise, or spam in articles. * Do not create any unnecessary articles. They'll be deleted. * This is an English Wiki. Please edit in English (specifically American English) but Japanese translations of words, names, or phrases are allowed as this is a Wiki based on a franchise that originated in Japan. ** Spell names (excluding SPELL cards), however, will be using the Japanese rōmaji of their Japanese spell terms in their title page rather than their English names because: :::# Some English spell names don't make sense compared to their original Japanese name. (i.e. Farga/Farusu, as Farga sounds similar to Faruga, Akuruk/Akurouku, as Akuruk(u) could sound like a Water Aura spell rather than a Water Claw spell, plus in the English card game, the spell is named as Aku Rouk.) :::# In the June 2017 poll where the community votes for which spell terminology the Wiki should use, the majority of the votes preferred using Japanese names over English names. :::*However, the spell boxes within character pages can still use their English names for the main name in the spell template when available. :::*Also, despite the irony, SPELL cards from The Card Battle will be using English names rather than Japanese for better convenience for cards of the same name. This is mostly due to the fan-made Extension and Scanlation Projects and the Wiki was already using scanlated cards. * When writing in Japanese rōmaji (i.e. English letters in Japanese), the preferred rōmanization is modified/revised Hepburn rōmanization but traditional Hepburn rōmanization is also acceptable. Magical spells will be written in standard letters (no Hepburn rōmanization) without macron macrons (¯) unless if the Japanese katakana use chōonpu (ー). * Currently, for the most part, the Wiki mostly does not allow fan content except in the forums, the , in your own Wiki profile page, or in your blog(s). For now, fan contents that are currently accepted as Wiki articles are the Extension and Scanlation Projects for Zatch Bell! The Card Battle. These rules regarding these accepted fan contents may or may not change in the future. ** You may create subpages in your profile page (i.e. "User:/" or blogs for your fan content such as original characters or original spells and such). ** There are Wikis that do allow fan content, such as having "Fan:" in the title. This rule may change in the future, but for now, keep fan content within the forums, chat, your own profile page and profile subpages, and blogs. But don't add images of fan characters to the Wiki you may still link them in your profile page or blog(s) from another website. *** As of the July 2017 poll results regarding fan content on the Wiki, while the majority did vote for "No, a separate Wiki can be created for fanon purposes," while a separate Wiki can be done for fan content, you may still be able to use your own Wiki profile page on this Wiki for your fan content too and the Fan Fiction sub-forum will remain, despite this particular option being second voted. Images and videos * All images posted on the Wiki are assumed to be copyrighted and are not released under the CC/GFDL, unless otherwise noted. Official Zatch Bell! media used on this Wiki will be treated as fair use unless told otherwise. * Fan arts are not allowed on main articles or their gallery pages; only official images in main articles and their gallery pages. ** At the moment, you may link fan arts in the forums, chat, or on your own profile page and subpages. * Do not post nudity, pornography, or any sexual content in articles, even ones from the official media. The original Japanese anime and manga of Zatch Bell! may have publically shown nudity in certain episodes or chapters (and were censored outside Japan) but they aren't allowed on the Wiki. * Do not post full episode clips of anime episodes on the Wiki or link to unofficial or pirated anime sites such as KissAnime, GoGoAnime, and 9Anime. Links to those type of anime websites are not allowed on this Wiki. However, links to official and legal sites to view anime such as Crunchyroll, Hulu, and Yahoo View are allowed and these three websites have the English dub of Zatch Bell! available to view for free up to episode 104. However, stay within the Zatch Bell!/''Konjiki no Gash Bell!'' anime and don't post links for other anime on the Wiki. * Do not post images of full chapter pages on the Wiki unless if an entire page is for or based on an article. Removing text bubbles are currently optional. ** The Wiki already had a full list of links to unofficially translated chapters from the Japanese manga to English in the list of manga chapters before these rules were made. These are currently exceptional and may or may not be treated as fair use until official authorities or official owners orders or issues a removal on all links to unofficial manga sites from this Wiki and once removed, these unofficial links will no longer be allowed on the Wiki (including redirected links). Community and chat rules * Follow the above rules as well as the ones below. * Be respectful to all users, including regulars, moderators, and administrators. * Do not swear/cuss in the chat. * Do not flame (verbally attack), harass, or bully other users on the Wiki in chat, messages, or articles. * Trolling is not allowed but sarcasm is allowed. Tactics such as Rickrolling, jump scares, and other pranks are a form of trolling. * Spambots are not allowed. Spambot accounts and suspected associated accounts will instantly be permanently banned with an IP ban. * Do not post links to pirated content or mention piracy. * The chat is a general chat. You may talk about anything in the chat, even from other franchises or anything else in life unless if it breaks any of the rules, regulations, or policies above. Category:Help